1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for the reclamation of liquids and, more particularly, relates to a system and apparatus for the collection and transportation of liquids such as engine oil and other similar fluids.
2. Background of the Related Art
In order to ensure the long life of an automobile, it is of critical importance that the engine oil be changed regularly. Typically, the automobile manufacturer recommends changing the oil every 3,000 to 5,000 miles. Many owners utilize various service centers and pay mechanics to change the oil for them. However, in an effort to conserve time and money many automobile owners change their own oil.
There are significant drawbacks, however, to changing your own oil. Most importantly, there is no convenient way of disposing the waste oil. Moreover, once the waste oil has been contained, it must be transported to a recycling center in order to comply with environmental laws. For the average automobile owner, this is no easy task. Dealing with engine oil can be very messy. Most automobile owners do not have the proper containers for the storage and subsequent transport of the waste oil. Thus, there remains a need for a more environmentally and user friendly automobile oil waste receptacle.